Remembering the Past
by Namoi and Kakabrat
Summary: YOU STUPID MUTT! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome remembered her last words to Inuyasha as though it were yesterday. In fact it had been nearly a year now since she had left the Fudal Era, and he still hadn’t come after her.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did that means you would not Ha Ha Ha!

Remembering the Past

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

By: Yuki Mikou

"YOU STUPID MUT! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!"

Kagome remembered her last words to Inuyasha as though it were yesterday. In fact it had been nearly a year now since she had left the Fudal Era, and he still hadn't come after her. She remembered the look on his face, how sad, how....

Oh, she didn't know... just, VERY anti-Inuyasha. How could she be so stupid?! How could she say those things after he'd said the words she had longed to hear for so long?

The only way to see what really happened was to go back to when Naraku had been defeated, when Inuyasha seemed to change on her, and her feelings had gotten even deeper... it was only 2 years ago...

Miroku and Sango had already left them to start that family that Miroku had always wanted.

Shippo he never left Kagome's side.

As for Inuyasha, well he was just Inuyasha the same arrogant selfish hanyou that she had met the day she had been pulled down the Bone Eaters Well by the centipede demon.

There were two more Shikon Jewel shards left to find and they were hot on the trail.

A/N: This is just the preview... To see if you really like it...


	2. Where's Inuyasha?

Remembering the Past

Chapter1: Where's Inuyasha?!

by: Namoi and Kakkabrat

none: I don't think I'm going in that direction.

Woven Bamboo Pattern: I know I'm bad at updating and I'm sorry, here it is.

inu'sgirl67: Thank you, I was hoping it would.

Sailor Taimat: Of course, thanks to all my great reviews, plushies for all!

TohruHonda: Thankies! I needed that. Have some cookies!

Kells: I'm sorry about being slow but I am quiet busy with school.

Kyleigh: More is here.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister: You'll just have to wait and see what happened to Inuyasha.

Kirie: Yes, yes, I know it's taken long, forgive me

" Look! There, just ahead! " Kagome yelled as she pointed to the, what seemed to be, a GIANT white tiger. Kagome ran to Inuyasha her bow in her hand, her bike had been ruined after the horrid fight with Naraku.

" Great, just what we need, a cat gettin' in our way, " Inuyasha said arogantly his hand on the hilt of . The giant tiger swayed back and forth as it walked towards them. The tiger seemed to have trouble walking because of it's size.

" Inuyasha he has a jewel shard in his back... " Kagome said quietly to him as she drew back her bow, but Inuyasha put a hand up and pushed it down .

" I've got this," Inuyasha said sternly as he pushes her back. The great tiger growled, it was about to attack! Kagome screamed...

The last thing Kagome remembered was being pushed back into a rock, after that everything went black. She sat up slowly only to wince and lay back down, she had been wounded, but how? She looked around the room slowly, where was she? Where was everyone? Was Inuyasha okay?!

Kagome forced herself to her feet and leaned into the door way, ' Where is everyone?' she thought. ' Where is Inuyasha?'

All of a sudden a man came into view. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Kagome looked like she was going to faint. Sesshomaru aproached her quickly, yet very calmly.

" What do you want Sesshomaru?! " Kagome yelled defensivly, she tries to run back into the hut she was in but her body wouldn't let her. " Where's Inuyasha? " Sesshomaru just looked at her.

" If you want to heal go lay down girl, " Sesshomaru said simply as she picked her up and brought her back to the mat where he had placed her. " Inuyasha has been taken by my enemies to the north, the tigar demons, Inuyasha's last words to me after I had came was that I took you to my palace and protect you. "

' He acctualy was nice?! He saved me... but what about Inuyasha?! ' Kagome's face was paniced as she thought. Sesshomaru just chuckled.

" Calm down girl, I plan to save him, now eat and put on the clothes over there, I will return, " And with that he was gone. Kagome sighed.

" Wow, Sesshomaru has a heart after all," Kagome said sadly as she looked at the fish that sesshomaru had left for her. She ate in silence though she felt like something was wrong, why would Sesshomaru be so nice to her?

Once Kagome luged herself off the floor she went to the closet that stood in the corner behind a beautiful screen of pinks, oranges, and reds. When Kagome opened the closet she couldn't believe it, he had left her the most beautiful Kimono she had ever seen it was Red with black trim.

After Kagome had dressed she decided she would have to put her hair up in a bun so she would look nice in her new kimono. Once she was finished she limped out of the hut for some fresh air. ' I wonder where we are going... I hope it is to save Inuyasha... '

Seshomaru finaly returned about a half an hour later he looked upset, but Kagome wouldn't ask why, Jaken was close behind, no Rin? Where had she gone?

" Lets get moving, " Sesshomaru said shortly. " We have a weeks walk from here, stay close, I don't trust the forest. " With that he just started walking away and Kagome limped after him "

A/N: Okay I know it took a while to up-date but I've been really busy with school, forgive me...


	3. Love of the Hanyou

**_Remembering the Past_**

Chapter 2: Love of the Hanyou

By: Namoi and Kakabrat

A/N: I give a special thanks to my faithful pal Kakkabrat who beta's all of my work.

Kakkabrat: THANKS! And there is a possibility of a Sessho/ Kagome it just depends what the readers want.

Woven Bamboo Pattern: Thanks, I really have been busy.

Brigurl: Thanks for the review, they help.

Kirie05: Rin will play an importent part later on.

Priestess Kurumi inu's sister: Inuyasha is.... uh.... in need of being saved.

* * *

Kagome seemed to follow him for hours, it felt like days to her because Sesshomaru never said a word. He was being nice, what happened? Kagome had to say something, she was tired and his pace was much to fast for her to keep up with him, no wonder he told her to rest. 

" Excuse me...," Kagome said lightly as she tried not to pant in exhaustion. This was starting to be too much for her, Inuyasha never pushed her this hard and so far in such a short period of time.

Sesshomaru could sense the exhaustion in her voice, it was indeed time to stop, they had gone nearly 6 miles in only 4 hours. It was growing dark and he didn't trust the woods they tread in. So he just stoped and jumped up into a tree.

" We will rest here for the night," He said softly. His voice seemed creepy,nothing like Inuyasha's, but he did have a like for trees as Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down trying to catch her breath, she was tired hungry and thirsty, but how would she tell the brick wall that? That's all he really was, an emotionless brick wall. He probably didn't even care that she needed food. Why was he doing this anyway? He hates Inuyasha.

" Jaken. fetch the girl something to eat," Sesshomaru said cooly as he leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes, though not really going to sleep. He wanted to keep the promise he made to his dieing brother, his only promise. 'Inuyasha may be a half demon, but my fathers blood runs in his veins.' Sesshomaru thought angrily.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru! " Jaken panted, he was completely breathless after chasing after them with his short little legs. Even though exhausted, he trotted off into the forest.

Jaken, to her surprise, brought a great meal of fresh fish and berries. Kagome hadn't had something that good in a long time. Why didn't Sesshomaru eat? He HAD to be hungry, Jaken was. During the short four or five hours she was around him she could see that he wasn't very similar to Inuyasha at all.

Kagome worried so much about Inuyasha it hurt, she couldn't sleep at all. 'I hope he's okay, I couldn't stand it if somethings happened to him, Why do I care so much? I mean, he's always so mean to me.... Maybe Sango was right... maybe I am in love with him...'

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'm getting really behind in my school work, Also because of FF. Net's bug it wouldn't let me up-date.


End file.
